


Memorization

by MoxieArts



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxieArts/pseuds/MoxieArts
Summary: We all have a habit of ignoring details when we're around them long enough. Like the exact shade of someone's eyes or their smile and how it crooks a certain way when they're teasing you. Tiny details just become amassed to the large, ever-familiar blur of them. But sometimes something important happens, and you have to step back to truly appreciate them.





	

Tord has never really paid attention to how his house mates looked, really. They’ve just become so ingrained into his mind that he simply needs to see a vague outline to know ‘ah, that’s Edd’. He knows basics- Matt is ginger and tall with an abundance of freckles, Edd is brunette and friend shaped, and Tom is an asshole. Just enough information to scrape by on early mornings when he can barely keep his eyes open to figure out where it’s safe to sit at breakfast.

But recently? Recently, Tord has started to pay a bit more attention. It started on a dull afternoon when Tord was sitting on the counter, tightening the screws of one of their cabinet doors that had been causing trouble as of late. The vague shape of Matt approached from his peripheral vision, so the Norski turned to see what his ginger room mate wanted. Only his resting half glare found two lilac eyes, watching him abashedly. Something inside of Tord jolted and he literally flinched, scooting back on the counter and connecting his shoulder with the cabinet painfully.

Matt was quick to let him know that he just needed to get in the cabinet to get a glass for some juice, and Tord scooted over to let him. But his eyes stayed trained on Matt’s face, taking in minute details that he _knew_ existed, but he had just grown to overlook. The exact shade of purple grey, the way Matt’s eyes seemed to be so awake and how they flitted back and forth as he searched for the perfect cup. How his lashes had been darkened with mascara and eyes carefully surrounded with eyeliner, even if he wasn't leaving the house today. Tord just watched dumbly as his friend left the kitchen, glass of juice in hand and no clue as to what he had done.

Soon, Tord found himself actually looking into his friend’s face whenever they talked, slowly memorizing more details about him as if they’d just met. He couldn’t help himself, something inside of him just craved those little details, the small things like the tiny Cupid’s bow or the barely there dimples. He needed to remember every last thing, from the perfectly tweezed arch of Matt’s eyebrows to the spot on his lower lip where it was always slightly red from where he would worry it. The way his nose crinkled and twitched slightly when he heard something he disagreed with. And his eyes, hell his eyes. They always changed by just a few hues, but right down at the base they were the most wonderful shade of lavender.

Before he could stop himself, Tord began memorizing Edd’s face too. It went from an annoying habit to an out of control need within days. Every chance he could he’d steal glances at his friends and account their looks to his memories. Edd’s eyes were the opposite of Matt’s, always slightly drooping and circled with bags in varying shades of brown or purple depending on the day. They were this earthy green that lit up whenever he got heated while he talked about something important. His few sprinkles of freckles were dark and scattered, pocking his chubby face randomly. And his dark lips were always in one of two states- chapped or freshly moistened and glistening.

Hell, Tord even found himself staring at Tom. Taking note of the sterling piercing in the other’s eyebrow, the slight crook of his nose from having it broken so much. The faint lines of scars on his lips from few too many busted lips never treated. Tord memorized every part of the stupid Jehovah’s Witness’ face, down to the dumb scar next to his mouth from passing out on a glass alcohol bottle and breaking it. He had to make sure he had every last detail ingrained in his mind's eye.

That way, Tord would always have a painful remind of exactly what he was choosing to leave for his army.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, angst? Don't mind if I d o-- 
> 
> This is based off a comment chain on my wonderful friend's blog, which can be found here --> http://ghostkoshka.tumblr.com/post/159303939294/theodemoine-ghostkoshka-my-sinful-ships


End file.
